


It's all of the good (that won't come out of us)

by fictionalaspect



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/fictionalaspect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My knee slipped," Brendon. "If I can move my ankle it's not broken, right?"</p><p>"I'm putting my clothes back on," Spencer said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all of the good (that won't come out of us)

Spencer was naked.

It was awkward.

"This is awkward," Spencer pointed out, and then Brendon fell off the bed.

\--

"How did you even," Spencer said, leaning over to check that Brendon was still alive. Brendon was both laughing a little hysterically, and breaking off every few seconds to wince when he tried to move his ankle. "Shit," Brendon said. "That kind of hurt."

"Floors are hard." Spencer said. "Seriously, who does that."

"My knee slipped," Brendon. "If I can move my ankle it's not broken, right?"

"I'm putting my clothes back on," Spencer said.

"What? No," Brendon said. "I'm fine. I'm totally good to go." He made a show of pulling himself back up, wincing when he tried to put weight on his left leg. "I just," Brendon said. "Maybe I can be on the bottom?"

"I thought we weren't--" Spencer started to say, and then broke off. He could feel himself blushing. "Oh," he said a little dumbly. "You wanted to--"

"Totally," Brendon said, grinning a little too wide, a little too bright. Spencer wondered if Brendon also felt sort of like he was going to puke, because Spencer totally did.

It wasn't like they hadn't talked about it; they'd been talking about it for _weeks_, practically, ever since Spencer realized his family would be going away for the holiday weekend and he would be watching the house by himself. They had had a last minute scare when Brendon's co-worker had called out sick, but Brendon had begged out of coming in, spinning some lie about how his great-aunt was on her deathbed and Brendon needed to leave town that night with his mother and thus could not possibly come into work, so sorry, really, he felt terrible about leaving them hanging like this.

("You realize this means we can't leave the house this weekend," Spencer pointed out. "Were we planning on it?" Brendon said, leering.)

It wasn't that Spencer didn't want to have sex. He really, _really _did. It was just that somehow Spencer hadn't realized that having sex would require him to be this naked. He reached down and tried to very stealthily pull the sheets up over his stomach. His dick was just kind of hanging out and Spencer was still blushing and it was just weird.

Brendon flopped down next to him, apparently completely unconcerned about his lack of clothing. Not that Spencer was complaining; as far as he was concerned, Brendon shouldn't wear clothing, ever. "Are you cold?" Brendon said, frowning. "Why are you under the covers?"

"Because," Spencer said awkwardly.

Brendon bit his lip and raised an eyebrow. "Spencer _Smith_," he said, like Spencer's name was a delicious secret. "Are you _embarrassed_?"

"No," Spencer said shortly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You do realize that I think you're hot, right?" Brendon said, rolling over onto his side so he could face Spencer. "Like you realize I am your boyfriend and enjoy touching your dick and thus I like seeing you naked."

"No accounting for taste," Spencer muttered, then felt like kind of a jerk. At least Brendon was trying. It wasn't his fault Spencer was weird about being naked, although if Spencer was honest he would admit it was more about the fact that they were planning on having sex, than the nakedness. It wasn't like Spencer had issues changing around Ryan. Then again, he didn't want to suck Ryan's dick, so.

"I just," Spencer said, a little helplessly, but Brendon was already lifting up the sheet and scooting underneath them. "Maybe this was a bad idea--"

"Shut up," Brendon mumbled against his lips and Spencer gasped a little, he couldn't help it. Brendon was all skin, touching him all along his side, his bad ankle tucked underneath him so Spencer wouldn't hit it accidentally. "If it will make you feel better we can do it under the covers."

"Don't say 'do it,'" Spencer said, or tried to. Brendon was sucking on his collarbone; it came out a little strangled.

"Fine," Brendon said, a little breathless. He was grinding into Spencer's hip a little bit and Spencer wanted to just pull Brendon on top of him but he didn't want to fuck up Brendon's ankle. It was a dilemma. "We can totally make tender devirginizing love under the covers."

"Okay," Spencer said, arching. "I am okay with that."

"Or I could just suck your dick," Brendon said throatily, nuzzling into Spencer's neck. "We have all weekend, you could just fuck me later."

"Okay," Spencer said, and then he couldn't form words anymore, because Brendon's mouth was on his dick. Brendon's _mouth._ On his _dick._ Spencer made a noise he was pretty sure only dogs could hear.

"This is harder than it looks," Brendon said, pulling off. His lips were shiny and a little swollen. Spencer grabbed Brendon by the back of the neck and pulled him up, licking into his mouth, pulling Brendon on top of him, too far gone to care about Brendon's possibly sprained ankle, just needing _more_. Brendon tasted sweet and a little salty and all Spencer could think was _my dick was just in his mouth, holy shit holy shit._ Their cocks brushed, pressed up against Spencer's stomach, and Brendon moaned into his mouth, grinding down into the cradle of Spencer's hips.

"Shit, your ankle," Spencer mumbled, biting a slow, wet line up Brendon's throat as Brendon arched on top of him. "Is it okay, did I--"

"It's fine," Brendon panted, snaking a hand in between their bodies so he could wrap his hand around both of them. Spencer bucked up when Brendon rubbed his thumb slowly over Spencer's slit. "I don't care, it's fine, this is good--"

"Okay," Spencer said, tipping his head back when Brendon finally found a rhythm. He tried to get a hand down there too, maybe help Brendon out a little, Brendon's hands were kind of small, but the angle was all wrong. Spencer settled for grabbing Brendon's ass. Brendon shivered and sped up, tiny noises spilling out of his mouth into Spencer's.

Spencer wanted to warn Brendon, he'd heard that was the gentlemanly thing to do before you went and came all over someone, but he didn't have time. One minute Spencer was gritting his teeth and feeling the slow, pleasant burn in his legs and stomach, and then Brendon did something with his hand, some sort of twist, and Spencer's vision was whiting out and he was coming.

"_Shit,"_ Brendon panted. He leaned back a little, so he was mostly just braced on Spencer's thighs, half-upright. Spencer bit his lip and watched Brendon jerk off, still trying to catch his breath, his chest heaving. All he could smell was Brendon's sweat and the sharp, strong smell of come and Spencer didn't think that was supposed to be hot but his dick still twitched weakly at the thought. "_Spence_," Brendon bit out, the line of his back tensing, "Spence, fuck, I"m going to--" Spencer leaned up and kissed him, wet and open mouthed. Brendon made a little "Ah!" noise, soft and broken, and came all over Spencer's chest.

"Wow," Spencer said eventually, some indeterminable number of minutes later, once he'd gone from being pleasantly sated to kind of cold and sticky.

"That was awesome," Brendon said, rolling off of Spencer. It had been sort of nice having Brendon's weight on top of him but Spencer didn't mind all that much because, hello, kind of sticky and gross.

"Uh-huh," Spencer said.

"So," Brendon said, after he'd grabbed a pair of Spencer's dirty boxers to clean them both up and they were lying side by side on top of the covers. "About your dick in my ass."

"Jesus," Spencer said. "You came _ten minutes ago_, what the fuck."

"I can leave, you know," Brendon said, but didn't attempt to move. "I could find someone else to put their dick in my ass."

"You wouldn't," Spencer said, and reached over to lace his fingers with Brendon's.

"Nah," Brendon said, and squeezed Spencer's hand. "You're right, I wouldn't."

EDIT: There is also some commentficcage that continues this 'verse [here](http://fictionalaspect.livejournal.com/121720.html?thread=1003128#t1003128), thanks to [](http://ailleann23.livejournal.com/profile)[**ailleann23**](http://ailleann23.livejournal.com/) and her marvelous brain.  



End file.
